just the girl hes looking for
by Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27
Summary: She has never been in love this she was sure of but she catch help but feel drawn to this mysterious stranger. And now he seems to be popping up everywhere. Will it be love
1. Chapter 1

You know that old saying, "sometimes the one that is meant for us and is right in front of our face and we don't know it?" I never have believed in that shit. How can you not know that you're in love with someone? Or maybe it meant that you could be surrounded by someone and were unaware of their presence or the impact they would have on your life. Was that what it meant; or was that love at first sight I was thinking of? I mean obviously you're not going to look at someone and feel a lightning strike surge through your entire body. Or was that possible? Maybe I just never understood the saying. Actually the truth was I didn't understand love. I never really fell crazy head over heels for anyone and I can honestly say I only really loved two people; my mom and my best friend. I guess life has a weird way of working out but my story wasn't over. It was just beginning. As fate would have it, my life was about to change in ways that I would never imagine.

My day started out in utter chaos, well more like panic. I was rudely awakened because my phone wouldn't shut up. I aimlessly reached around the dresser until my hand connected with my phone. One of my many talents is locating that damn thing with my eyes shut. I yawned but still flipped open the phone. The sound on the other end was all I needed to be wide awake fast. My best friend was on the other end crying her eyes out. She was crying so hard her words were coming out in sobbing gasps. Brianna has been my best friend since we were in the second grade. I loved that girl like a sister and I always have. We've been inseperable since we were kids and that hadn't changed either. Well it was more complicated since she moved in with her shit for brains douche nugget boyfriend. Let's just say I'm not fond of him at all.

"Alright Bre, calm down and talk to me what happened?" She let out a few more gasps and then I heard silence. I guess she was trying to catch her breath. I waited patiently silently thinking I was ready to kill him already and she hadn't even started talking yet. Daniel had started out to be a really good guy, in Bre's opinion, but he was overly jealous. Bre reasoned my worries with "he knows what a catch he has in me. Why wouldn't he be jealous?" I let my guard down. If she was happy, I was happy. Things seemed decent between the two until he talked her into moving in with him. At least once a week I got calls like these. Mostly for the dumbest reasons like he went through her phone and seen she called Vin Diesel man candy or that we were planning a shopping trip...stupid shit.

"Danny...he hit me Hope." I jumped out of my bed and wound up slamming my baby toe on the bed frame. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. I winced and did my best not to scream.

"What?" I asked as calmly as I could. I prayed to god that I had heard her wrong. I mean I did just get woken up right?

"A couple of Danny's friends from work came by last night. They were all drinking and having a good time. His friend followed me into the kitchen and started hitting on me. Obviously they were unreturned advances. I thought nothing of it till this morning when he walked into the kitchen yelling at me for coming onto his friend. I guess Brian texted him and said he needed to get his bitch on a leash and so on. I tried to explain what happened but he wouldn't hear any of it. He said I wouldn't make a fool of him again. He grabbed me by my hair.." she trailed off as she started to cry again. My blood boiled as I pulled my jeans on. No man should ever hit a woman. My thoughts were racing as I dug through my drawers to find a shirt.

"He grabbed my hair," she started again. Her voice was still shaky but she wasn't crying so hard now. "He slammed my face down into the counter. I fell over and he kicked me in the ribs." I growled.

"I'm on my way." She yelled her protests.

"He's not here now he went to work."

"Good while that son of a bitch is at work pack your stuff. You're gonna come stay with mom and me." Bre's mom, in my opinion, has always been worthless. In all of her 21 years, her mom never once chose her over an opportunity to party or get fucked up. I hated her for it, Bre sympathized with her. She has problems Hope, she would always say. So it was a no-brainer that she'd come here. My mom has always treated her as if she were her daughter anyways so I know she wouldn't mind.

"Okay," she replied surprising the hell out of me that's for sure. I really figured she was going to defend him just like she had defended her mom for all of these years.

"I'm getting the keys then I'll be on my way. Be ready."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my moms keys off of the hook.I'll just have to explain later, she will understand.l hopped in the car and drove as fast as I could.

When I pulled up outside their place, my heart fell to my stomach. Daniel's car was outside. I parked my car in the driveway and tried to call her phone. No answer. I hung up and tried again, still no answer. I did the only rational thing I could think of and got out of my car. I walked up to the front door and pounded as loud as I could. I waited for a few minutes and still got no answer. I turned the knob, it was locked. Great! What in the hell am I gonna do? I tried to call her phone again and no answer. I was starting to panic. I got into my car and did the next most rational thing I could think of: I went to the police.

I was sitting at Deputy Hale's desk going over everything that had happened this morning. He stayed quiet, nodding occasionally until I finished talking. Finally he sighed.

"All i can really do is go on down and talk to him. While I do that, you stay here. I'll be back in a minute." I looked around, unsure of my surroundings. I had never been in a police station before. Despite my actions when it comes to Bre, I was a good girl. I have never been arrested, hell I had never even so much as been pulled over for speeding. I got good grades while I was in school and graduated with honors. I wasn't getting off to a bad start in life. I currently was working at the diner in town and was planning to go back to college in the fall. I wasn't your average 21 year old but my mom was extremely proud of me.

I let out a big sigh. I hated sitting anxiously. I started to fidget. I started tugging at my black shirt, trying to make sure I wasn't showing too much clevage. I was in a police station for Christ sakes. I did a quick scan of the room and still no deputy hale. What was taking so long? Did he arrest him? I ran my hands through my reddish brown hair and then proceeded to put it up in a messy bun. Some strands fell into my face but I did my best to blow them away. I did another scan of the room and saw Chief Under standing by the room where the jail cells were. He was talking to someone. I squinted my eyes trying to make out the form. Yeah I was nosy, so what? Deputy Hale decided to interrupt my snooping by sitting down in front of me. He sighed as he folded his hands together. My stomach fell to my knees. What had happened?

"So I just left the Barnes' residence. Unfortunately I found no evidence of your claims. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for you ma'am." My jaw fell. I started rambling.

"Did you talk to Bre? Did you see any bruises?" I sort of screamed the last question. My cheeks flushed. I looked up to see Chief Under staring at me.

"I talked with her and Mr. Barnes. They were both fine. I saw no bruises on her face so I deemed checking her ribs inconclusive. I'm sorry ma'am." I slumped back into my chair. It was then that the mysterious stranger walked past me. His long blonde hair rested on his shoulders. The rest of him I didn't notice because he flashed me a smirk and I was lost in that. Our eyes briefly connected and just like that he was gone.

"Just another slap on the wrist of course. Gets picked up for assault and doesn't spend the night in jail." I glanced back at the door he had exited out of. I didn't know who he was but whoever he was he definitely didn't have a friend in deputy hale.

 **a/n new story please let me know what u think**


	2. blondie & big and tall

I walked out of the police station fighting the tears. I can't believe that there was nothing they could do. How were we supposed to have faith in our police department when things like this happen. It made me wonder how many other domestic violence cases fell right through the cracks. I was bone deep terrified that he was going to hurt her worse because i sent the police over. What if he killed her? I wonder what he said to Deputy Hale that made him think everything was okay. Did he pretend they were the Stepford's? I didn't think Bre lied to me that's the bad part . Then again it kept circling around my head about why she didn't have any bruises on her face. If your face got slammed into the counter, you'd have a good sized bruise right? I'm missing a big part of the puzzle here som...baaammm! I felt like I had been clotheslined. I was knocked flat on my back and lost all the air I had in my lungs. My head bounced off of the pavement and i shut my eyes from the blow. I opened my eyes to see two gorgeous men staring down at me and one of them happened to be the guy with the pretty smile from inside the police department.

"You've officially topped yourself man. Chicks are literally running into you just to have the chance to talk to you." The blonde flashed that beautiful grin again. I can't believe that I was so lost in my own head that I ran into someone, much less two someone's! I was so dizzy my head seemed to be doing flips. I let out a groan and held my head as I was being lifted up to stand on my own two feet. I rubbed the back of my head to check for a bump only to find blood. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I fought them the best I could.

"Wasn't worth it huh princess?" I looked at the man who spoke. He was tall, early 20's, with a deep red beard. He was actually pretty good looking as well. Just my luck to collide with two gorgeous guys and make a total ass of myself.

"What wasn't worth it?" I asked, my voice came out more scratchy than intended.

"If you wanted to talk to me darlin, you didn't have to run into us." I scoffed. This conceited asshole!

"You must be really something huh? It doesn't matter how good looking someone is when their personality makes them ugly. And I'm sorry to inform you that the world doesn't in fact revolve around you. I just got some shitty news to top off an already shitty day. So I'm sorry I bumped into you. I just wasn't paying attention." His friend was doing his best not to laugh meanwhile Mr smirk flashed me another megawatt smile. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"What's a beautiful girl like you got to stress over?" Okay really? He's hitting on me now? This guy has issues.

"First off cut the bullshit you were just so smug with yourself not even two minutes ago! Secondly my problems are just that, mine...so if you'll excuse me..." I said as I tried to push past them but failed. They both raised an eyebrow and Blondie looked like he was enjoying this.

"Woah woah woah hold on darlin, no need to run off. Let's talk about it." I sighed and blew my hair out of my eyes. I wasn't the type to spill my secrets to complete strangers and honestly I wasn't sure why two strangers wanted me to spill the beans to them. Why were they even interested in my problems? I'm pretty sure they had a packed afternoon full of breaking hearts ahead of them. I couldn't get over how extremely good looking both of them were. Big and tall was sexy in a big mean biker kind of way. The kind of guy that if you were with him no one would mess with you. Also he could be cuddly. But it was Blondie that really held my attention. He was drop dead gorgeous. His smile was hypnotizing but he was too cocky for my taste. I looked back and forth between them, and big and tall raised an eyebrow at me. It brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present. They had asked me something. Shit I must look like an idiot. Before I was able to answer, the police station door swung open.

"You guys need to get lost!She's not interested on Samcro's kind of justice!" Deputy Hale yelled out to them. Blondie rolled his eyes at him. What was he talking about? What was Samcro? And what exactly did he mean by their kind of justice? I looked between the three men, obviously confused.

"You afraid we would be able to help her unlike you?" The tall one asked. Hale's face reddened and he descended the stairs, making sure to add anger into his strut. He got right into Blondie's face even though it was big and tall who was taunting him.

"I handled her claims and that's all they turned out to be were claims. Now why don't you get back on your overgrown tricycles and head back home to your mommy Teller. I'm sure she's looking for you two." Blondie aka Teller flashed him that gorgeous smirk.

"Yeah she probably is...just like your girlfriend, Emily isn't it?" Hale's nostrils seemed to flare,obviously annoyed by Blondie's words.

"For the record, they weren't just claims to me. My best friend's life could very well be in danger. I still don't understand what happened, but I do know when she called me this morning she was scared for her life. Thanks for making me feel like I made the wrong choice Deputy Hale." My words drew all of their eyes towards me. Maybe I should ask the two men to help me. I needed to get to the bottom of things one way or another right?

"Look that didn't come out the way I intended it too. You have every right to be concerned for your friend but I found nothing to raise any alarm. I'm sorry I didn't ease your concerns but I'm a police officer. I would know if anything was wrong and the very last thing you need is to get involved with these guys. They are no good, I promise you this." I looked from Deputy Hale to the two guys to his left. Big and tall shoved his hands in his pockets while Blondie lit up a cigarette. I felt like I was being chastised. I wasn't a child. I knew right from wrong. As if sensing my inner dilemma, Blondie reached out and grabbed my hand. He pulled out a marker out of his pocket and began scribbling something on my hand.

"Call me if you need anything. Names Jax by the way."

 **a/n: sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy the new chapter iI love reviews :)**


	3. I am not the same I am a martian

I stared down at the number on my hand in awe. I have had the absolute worst day ever and yet here I was with a small smile on my face. I stared down at the name scribbled under the number, Jax. Was that short for anything? I've never heard of anyone with that name before and to be honest, I'd probably never meet another one as good looking. He still was conceited but that didn't stop my smile. The hottest guy ever had given me his number. As bad as it sounded I didn't get hit on often. It wasn't that I wasn't cute, because I am decent looking. A little thicker than most but decent. I twirled my hair around my finger. I Lacy LeeAnn Hope had gotten a phone number without even trying! I wanted to squeal. I wanted to call Bre...My smile faded. Yeah I needed to call her. I hoped she would pick up. I needed answers. I was so confused about the whole situation. Why didn't deputy Hale see any bruises on her face? Was it possible she had lied to me? That was so out of character for her so I knew she had to have been telling the truth. Bre oh Bre what didn't you get yourself into? Why didn't you leave him alone like I begged her too? Why did you ignore all of my warning signs? Why didn't you listen to me?

I walked over to my car and was still lost. I knew my best friend was in deep trouble. I knew she must have suffered deeply after Hale left. Maybe he even beat her more because I sent the police. I did the only thing I knew how to do. I went to the police and they did nothing. What else am I supposed to do? I sat in my driver's seat and just cried until I couldn't cry any more.

I finally came to my senses and straightened up. I fixed my make up in the mirror and drove straight to Bre's. This shit was going to end now. I reached under my seat and found my trusty metal baseball bat. I kept it there just in case I got mugged or someone attempted to rape me. Or even worse hid out in my backseat attempting to murder me. Yeah it was obvious I watched too many movies. Anyway back to the task at hand, I grabbed my bat and hopped out of the car. I seemed to bounce as I walked and practically hoped up the stairs. I knocked lightly and when I got no response I pounded on the door with the bat. I kept pounding until finally the door opened and Daniel stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"Lacy, what a pleasure to see you. How can I help you?" He was taunting me. That made me want to kill him more. I hated hearing my name come out of his mouth, it had always bothered me the way he said my name but this time it left a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. knowing he put his hands on Brianna made it sound so much worse.

"You know damn well why I'm here Daniel. Wheres Bre?" He grinned like the cat who ate the Canary. He obviously knew that I knew that he had hit her why was he acting so nonchalantly? Was he really proud of what he had done?

"You actually just missed her Lacy. I'll be sure to tell her you came by." He went to shut the door but I put my bat in the door jam.

"Yeah why don't I come in and look for myself, because you and I both know that you don't let her out of your sight. So why don't you cut the shit where is she?" His grin quickly faded from his face and it was followed by a look of pure hatred.

"Bre won't be seeing you for awhile. You're no good for her, so take your nosy ass home. She doesn't need you as a friend. Oh and by the way Lacy...The next time you send the police to my house you will regret it." With that he slammed the door hard enough to knock the bat out of my hand. I stood there dumbfounded and to be completely honest. I felt like I had failed her now more than ever. She had to have heard me. Why didn't she come to the door? Didn't she want me to know she was okay ? After her distressed phone call this morning, you would think she would care. Was he that controlling of her that she was afraid to call out to me? Or did she really not care?

I somehow managed to make my way home, how I wasn't quite sure because I don't even remember getting in my car. As soon as I walked in I could tell by the look on my mom's face she was about to yell at me for disappearing in her car for a few hours when she had no knowledge of where I was. I raised my hand to stop her from yelling. I started to cry and I let it all pour out. To her credit she didn't say a word till I was finished. She wrapped her arms around me and held me until I stopped crying.

"Mom how come the police didn't see any bruises? Why wouldn't she come to the door to explain? He'll why won't she call me?" My mom rubbed my back as my concerns turned to sons. She did not say anything until I finished crying

"You know I was always worried something like this would happen because of how she was brought up. You know Sherri didn't care what kind of people she brought around her daughter. But what stopped my fears is I knew she had you. I raised you to always do what you think is right...Even if it isn't what everyone else finds right. You have always found your own way. You're strong, independent and one of the most hard headed people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing Lacy. We will figure this out, but for now there is only one person who can answer your questions and maybe you should try to call her. She just might pick up." Mom was right, I should just call her. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialed her number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?" She asked, almost cheerfully. How could she be cheerful after all the bullshit she put me through?

"Bre thank God! Are you okay? I've been trying to reach you all day! What happened? Why didn't you tell the cops what you told me?" My voice was frantic and panicked but I couldn't help it. My breath was coming out as fast like I had run a marathon. Everything spilled out at once but I couldn't stop it. It had been held in all day.

"I'm fine. Daniel and i had a misunderstanding and I lied to run away. I was stupid and childish. Why would I ever run away from a man who devotes his life to me. That was stupid.". My mouth fell open. What was she saying? That she lied to me? My stomach felt like it fell down an elevator shaft. Something about this didn't seem right. It almost sounded...Rehearsed.

"Bre, what's going on? You don't sound like yourself." My stomach was now doing flips.

"The main reason I answered this call was to tell you. It's not good for me right now for us to be friends. I want to be better for Daniel and to do that I have to work on bettering myself. So we need some distance. I'm sorry for the hurt you're experiencing but it's what's meant to be. So please no more phone calls or random stop ins . We need a break. Also please don't send the police over again. I love you Lacy good bye."

Call ended flashed on my screen and I broke into tears.

 **a/n: been awhile since I updated this one. Let me know what you think**


End file.
